Identify patients with familial gouty arthritis who show evidence of accumulation of phosphomonoesters and depletion of inorganic phosphase on magntic resonance spectroscopic examination of their liver after ingestion of oral fructose. Determine the portion of patients in whom this is associated with a substantially higher than normal response of serum urate with the objective of identifying a more simple clinical test for this specific abnormality of metabolism.